Dragonball Z: Wrongs Righted
by Feraligreater328
Summary: It has been four years since the events of the Cell Games. Even now though, 18 can't get one thought out of her head: Helplessness. Being helpless to help 17, being helpless to help herself, being helpless to help…Ugh! At least she and 17 got to come back! But now, with Krillin and his friends away, 18 is off to go right a major wrong. She's off to bring her other brother back!
1. Chapter 1: A Never-Ending Nightmare

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Dragonball Z or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release! (Also, shout-out to TeamFourStar! Whom I paraphrased this legal statement from.)_

 _Author's Note: Also, a huge thanks is owed to my friend and Beta Reader JordanPhoenix, if you like Ace Attorney stories, you should totally go give her fics a view!_

 **Dragonball Z: Wrongs Righted**

 **Chapter 1: A Never-Ending Nightmare**

 _Cell turned to the sight of Gohan struggling with what he was seeing. All of his friends were being massacred by Cell's wicked hell-spawn, the Cell Juniors._

 _Cell glowered at the boy, hoping that his full power would soon be unleashed. The Bio-Android monstrosity smirked at him. "Ah! Your energy is beginning to swell! That's good! Now take your anger and feed off of it! Use it to unleash your power! Before it's too late for your friends…"_

 _The young half-Saiyan was nearing the point of tears. Cell smirked and continued his verbal onslaught. "Just take a look out there, no one but Vegeta and Trunks can still defend themselves, not even your father…and he too, will die."_

" _Oh come on…I thought Goku was supposed to be the most powerful. Why isn't he doing something?!" Android 17's consciousness drifted through Cell's body. He was growing both worried and impatient. "#18, what if they don't win, what does that mean for us?!"_

 _Android 18 scoffed at her little brother. She desperately searched through Cell's point-of view for signs of another combatant in the Cell Games. "What if they did win? If they kill Cell, we die with him. I don't care! I'm worried about #16!"_

 _#17 took a breath, and then attempted to calm his sister. "Look #18, #16 isn't a Cyborg, he's fully mechanical. Even if he was blown to bits, as long as his head survived, he'll be okay! Now c'mon, we have to find some way to force ourselves out of here!"_

 _#18 took a long look at her brother; the time within Cell hadn't been good to him. He was starting to lose his mind. #18, on the other hand, had taken a much more calm train of thought. She had tried to kill herself; she had tried to kill #17. Every attempt was futile; Cell's bio-structure prevented them from causing any harm. It was most likely a Dr. Gero-built failsafe to keep Cell's Perfect Form from puttering out._

 _#18 sighed and turned to her brother. "Fine #17, let's try again."_

 _#17 smiled and pumped his fist. "Hell yeah! Let's power up!"_

 _#17 and #18 began to put out power. The pushed themselves to their limits, pushing out power and hoping to overload Cell from the inside. #18 knew it was futile; every bit of power the released was instantly absorbed by Cell and charged him. They weren't weakening their demented jailer, they were strengthening him._

 _#18 knew she had to keep #17 sane, so she played along. That is until she heard a chilling metal clank. #18 turned around, her view meeting Cell's and saw #16's severed head roll into view. #18 began to freak out. "Wh-what?! What is 16 doing there? How did #16 get there?!"_

 _Android 16's head wasn't facing Cell, it was facing Gohan. #18 was trembling as #16 began to speak. "Gohan…let it go. It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There are those who words alone will not reach, Cell is such a being."_

 _Tears began streaming down #18's face as her friend…no, her second brother, spoke. "You are gentle; you do not like to hurt. I know because I too learned these feelings, but it is because you cherish life that you must protect it."_

 _#18 was on her knees, trembling and silently weeping to herself. More than anything, more than getting saved herself, she just wanted #16 to make it through all of this. She was broken from her miserable spell when Cell spoke up. "Ugh! This sentimental downpour is killing me. It's so nice of you to help #16, but I plan on doing this my way…"_

 _A shiver ran down #18's spine as Cell began a slow march towards #16's head. She began to scream out. "Cell! Don't do this! Please! Stop it! PLEASE!"_

 _#17 glared away from the spectacle, he knew what was coming and he didn't want to see it. #17 covered his ears and yelled at his sister. "#18, he can't hear us! Just stop!"_

 _#18 scoffed at her brother. "What do you mean he can't hear us. We're inside of him! Of course he can hear us!" Tears were streaming down #18's face at this point. She inelegantly wiped her eyes on her glove and screamed even louder. "DON'T DO THIS CELL!"_

 _#16 completely ignored the certain death that was stalking up behind him. He simply smiled at Gohan and continued his speech. "Please, drop your restraints, protect the life I loved, you have the power, my scanners sensed it, just…let it go."_

 _Cell raised his foot into the air and glared down at the Android's severed head. #18 futily cried out once more. "CELL DON'T!"_

 _ ***CRUNCH***_

 _Cell glowered at Gohan, a smug grin spread across his face. "Yet another fighter, you could have saved."_

 _Gohan stood there, trembling. Meanwhile, within Cell, all #18 could do was cup her face in her hands. She cried, and screamed, and sobbed, and screamed even more. The insides of #16's head were splattered across the ground. His brain module sat there, completely lifeless._

 _#17 came up to his sister, discreetly wiping the tears from his face. "Sis…I…"_

 _Suddenly, Gohan exploded into a screaming rage; his power fluxing out en masse. Cell looked on in a mixture of wonder and what can only be described as fear. A huge grin spread across #17's face. "Whoa! Sis, look at that! Look at how much power he has! He…he can defeat Cell! We're saved! Sis? Sis?!"_

 _#18 didn't care. She lay there, huddled in a ball. She couldn't think, couldn't move. All she could do was mumble one word as #17 cheered on Goku's brat. "#16. #16. #16. #16. #16…"_

"Agh!" #18 sat up with a jolt. She was in a cold sweat. She held her head and put her hand to her chest. Her heartbeat was going nuts.

Krillin came running up the stairs. He ran up to #18, knee sliding right next to her and grabbed her hand. "Are you okay honey?"

#18 sat there, gasping for air. Krillin got a good look at her face and saw that she was crying. He sighed and scratched at the mid-length bush of hair that had grown on his formerly bald head. Krillin looked his wife in the eye and asked her, in his most serious tone, "Did you have that nightmare again?"

#18 nodded, taking one last deep breath and exhaling. Krillin squeezed her hand. "I…can tell the other that I can't make it to New Namek. If you need me to stay here with you-"

#18 cut her husband off. "Don't be stupid Krillin. You've been planning this for months. Just…grab that pervert and go. I'd be happy to have this place to myself for a few days…"

Krillin nodded and stood up, offering #18 his hand. She looked at it, but chose to ignore it. She stood up on her own and marched over to Marron's crib. #18 smiled at her baby, playfully tickling the little girl's tummy and almost blushing when she laughed.

Krillin smiled and shook his head; walking out of the room and down the stairs to make the last of his preparations.

After a few more minutes of tummy tickles and play, #18 picked up Marron and marched downstairs for the morning feeding.

Krillin slung his bag over his shoulder; he turned and walked up to #18. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

#18 grunted and stuck the bottle into Marron's mouth. "I'm fine. Go."

Krillin had a look of disbelief on his face, but he had no desire to argue with his super-powered Cyborg of a wife. He stared up at her. #18 caught wind of this and glared down at him. "What?!"

Krillin smiled. "Nothing. I love you." Krillin rose up for a goodbye kiss.

#18 shook her head. "Not now Krillin. I'm not in the mood…"

Krillin look down discouraged. "O-okay…well, I love you. Bye."

#18 didn't bother to turn around. "Bye."

Several hours passed since Krillin had left. #18 spent the day catering to Marron's needs: playing with her, changing her, trying to teach her to speak.

While she couldn't even begin to say that she enjoyed the company of Krillin's friends, #18 did immensely enjoy being a Mom.

After another round of peek-a-boo, Marron had managed to laugh herself to sleep. #18 gently picked up her little girl and walked her up to her crib. After safely tucking Marron away, #18 sat on her and Krillin's bed and turned on the TV. Z-TV was doing another story on that bumbling oaf who claimed to have killed Cell.

#18 sighed and leaned back. Marron was asleep, it's not like anyone she didn't know could make it out to the island Kame House was on. What could one little nap hurt?

 _#18 was stirred by a giggle. It was a sick, familiar sounding giggle. She slowly opened her eyes and came face-to-face with Cell, in his Semi-Perfect form._

 _The Bio-Android opened his disgusting, partially-formed mouth and droned out, "Do you think just because that boy pulled you out, I couldn't put you back in?"_

 _#18 opened her mouth to scream, only for Cell to clamp his hand over it. #18 struggled and kicked in the monsters grasp when suddenly, #16 came barging in the door. Cell merely turned towards him and fired a blast; vanquishing the Ginger-headed Android before he could make a move. #18 screamed out underneath Cell's grip, accidently waking Marron._

 _Cell glared over as Marron cried out. "Oh my, another little morsel before the main course…"_

 _#18's eyes widened, she shook her head and fought against Cell as the monster's tail rose into the air. #18 was helpless as Cell's stinger thrust downward, piercing her screaming daughter through the chest._

 _#18 went limp as Cell's tail began to drink, and as Marron's cries began more warped and disturbed…_

#18 shot up again. Her entire world was spinning. She sat there, gasping for air as Marron's cries and the blaring TV filled the stagnant air. Soon, #18 stood up and grabbed Marron. She silently rocked the upset infant in her arms as she walked downstairs and retrieved a bottle from the fridge.

#18 glanced up at the clock and saw the time. "2:32 am." She shrugged and hugged her daughter close, shuffling back upstairs.

As Marron drifted back to sleep in #18's arms, #18's lower lip began to tremble. Marron stared at her mother through half-closed eyes, watching as the normally morose Android began to crack. A single tear fell from #18's eye as she stared down at her little girl. "I'm so sorry that I left you crying in your crib like that. Mommy hasn't been able to sleep well lately…"

Marron yawned and released a small burp. #18 smiled and kissed her forehead. "I've…I've been dreaming lately, about someone who was close to me…He wasn't a living being, but he might as well have been…and, because of that technicality, he can't be brought back!"

Bitter tears streamed down #18's face. "But that isn't fair! Life shouldn't be determined by what you are; it should be determined by who you are! And he…he was a great person! I wish you could've…"

#18 couldn't continue. The words caught in her throat and stuck. She sat there, simultaneously trembling and holding her daughter tight. She was upset and the noise of the TV wasn't making it any better. Some redneck was on the screen, bragging about some "good shootin' in these here parts!

#18 glared up and stuck her hand forward, charging a Power Blitz. She glared at the TV and read the words splayed across the bottom of the screen. "Northern Mountains Huntin' Trip"

#18 dispersed the Power Blitz, allowing her arm to limply fall next to her. "The Northern Mountains. Dr. Gero's Lab. I wonder if…"

#18 remembered Gero's plea to her as she opened #16's pod. "Android 16 is not complete yet!"

#18 wondered to herself. "Krillin said he and Trunks destroyed Gero's secret lab…but, I wonder, did he destroy the other one too?" #18's frown slowly evolved into a smirk, and then she began to laugh.

Marron slightly opened her eyes and caught glance of her mother's overjoyed face. #18 looked down at her daughter and nearly sang out. "Little one, there's a person I want you to meet! And you will meet him, even if I have to build a new one!"

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	2. Chapter 2: Dr Gero's Laboratory

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Dragonball Z or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release! (Also, shout-out to TeamFourStar! Whom I paraphrased this legal statement from.)_

 _Author's Note: Also, a huge thanks is owed to my friend and Beta Reader JordanPhoenix, if you like Ace Attorney stories, you should totally go give her fics a view!_

 **Dragonball Z: Wrongs Righted**

 **Chapter 2: Dr. Gero's Laboratory**

#18 peered over Kame House one last time. She made sure that all of the lights were off, that the TV was off, and then she went to check her bag. "Let's see here: 12 Bottles, 2 Jugs of Purified Water, 1 Canister of Baby Formula, 8 Pacifiers, 24 Diapers, and…Marron! Do you want the Mr. Bear and Mr. Rabbit blanket?"

Marron rocked back and forth on the couch. "Ra-Ra, Ra-Ra-Ra!"

#18 smiled. "Okay, Mr. Rabbit it is." #18 folded the blanket and stuffed it into the last available pocket of the diaper bag. Then, she walked over to the couch and picked up her daughter.

Marron giggled and wiggled around in #18's hand. #18 pulled her close and planted a huge kiss on her cheek. Then, #18 buckled Marron into her chest harness. #18 smiled down at the little girl and tickled her chin. "Ready to fly sweetie?"

Marron giggled and cheered. #18 left exited Kame House, locked the door, and then took off. Marron cheered a mixture of laughing and screaming, as she and her Mom darted through the air. #18 talked to Marron as she played around. "You know Marron? You're going to love the person I'm introducing you to. He's big and strong and he love animals. He could take you, and you guys could play with the birds and the squirrels. He could defend you if I was ever unable to…he's going to be the best uncle ever!"

Marron giggled and jammed her fist into her mouth. #18 smiled and wrapped her arms around her little girl. "I can't wait for you to meet him…"

#18 landed in the middle of the forest. She took a look around at all of the small animals in the place. She saw a field of flowers blooming in the sun. "#16 would've loved this…" she thought.

A cold wind blew across the two of them. #18 didn't care, but she glanced down and saw Marron shivering. #18 reached into the diaper bag and grabbed the Mr. Rabbit blanket. She tightly wrapped it around Marron and gave her daughter a snuggle. Marron smiled and cooed before drifting off into sleep.

#18 smirked and began to walk forward. Flying wasn't necessarily good for Marron, so #18 wanted to avoid it where she could. She casually strolled in the direction of Dr. Gero's Lab. As she walked, #18 remembered her first trip to this wretched place.

 _She lay there, in the back of the truck Gero had put her and her brother in. She was just a rebellious runaway teen, she had never expected that the seemingly nice man she met at the Lucky Star Gas Station would do this to her._

 _She stared over at her brother; despite being restrained he looked so peaceful. Apparently, whatever drug the old man used on him hadn't worn off yet. Lapis was always the calm one though. Lazuli struggled against her bonds. But to no avail, she didn't have super strength (yet) and this was quality rope. It was digging into her wrists and holding her in place._

 _Lazuli tried to scream, only for the tape holding her lips together to muffle it. She thrashed and jolted around, hoping that, by some miracle, maybe a hand would pop free. But to no avail. She gave up, laying there; fearful of what would happen next, wherever this old bastard was taking the two of them._

#18 shuddered and shook her head. "I'll never let something like that happen again!"

Navigating the woods of the Northern Mountains wasn't hard. #18 scaled cliff-faces, jumped fallen trees, and skirted the edge of any bodies of water she came across. She had to admit, being out of that pervert Roshi's house felt pretty well.

Suddenly, as #18 ducked under a branch and came to a clearing, she heard a vaguely familiar voice. "What are you doing in these mountains Android?

#18 turned and saw one of Krillin's friends, the serious, muscular one with three eyes. She couldn't be bothered to remember his name. #18 put on her best glare, which was somewhat mitigated by the sleeping baby on her chest, and fired back, "None of your business, Tri-Clops."

He jumped down from the ledge he was standing on and walked up to her. "My name is Tien Shinhan."

#18 scoffed. "I don't care."

Tien tensed up. "Well then…I don't see why you'd be here, unless you were going to Dr. Gero's Lab."

#18 turned away from him and started to walk. "Why are you even here? I thought all of you were going for some stupid festival on New Namek…"

Tien cracked his knuckles. "Festival's aren't really my thing. Chiaotzu went with them, but I decided to stay here."

#18 responded, her voice positively dripping with sarcasm. "Fascinating."

Tien raised an eyebrow as he continued to trail behind her. "You're walking in the direction of Dr. Gero's Lab. Even though Krillin and Trunks destroyed that place…who knows just what could be left there. Nothing good for the Earth, that's for sure. And that makes me question again why you're going there? You can't fault my for assuming that you're thinking about hurting the Earth Android. And, if you were to do that…I might have to-"

#18 snapped, she turned towards Tien and yelled in his face. "Have to WHAT?!"

Tien calmly gathered his hands together in the shape of a triangle, ready to fire a Tri-Beam at a moment's notice. #18 responded by charging a Power Blitz. As Tien and #18 were about to fire on one another, Marron began to cry.

#18 dropped her arm to her side, letting the Power Blitz disperse. Tien separated his hands and shot a confused glance at #18. #18 ignored him and got to work. The smell was strong enough for her to know that Marron had just pooped herself.

#18 spread the Mr. Rabbit blanket on the ground. Then she plopped Marron onto it and got to work. She changed, wiped, and powdered her daughter. She applied the new diaper and gave Marron a playful tummy tickle, making the cute little girl laugh her head off. #18 picked her up and placed her back in the chest harness. Then she turned to Tien, who was leaning on a nearby tree. "Do you still have a problem with me?!"

Tien shook his head. "No. After seeing…all of that…" Tien made a tickling motion with his hand, causing #18 to blush. "…I know you aren't here to hurt the Earth, because you wouldn't want to hurt her."

#18 pulled Marron close. "Your damn right I wouldn't…"

Tien sighed. "But that still doesn't explain…Why are you here?!"

#18 glared over at Tien, but her face slowly softened. "I'm here to right a major wrong, okay?"

Tien followed behind #18, as they got closer to Dr. Gero's Lab. "Of course I remember Android 16, he was an honorable fighter."

#18 scoffed. "Exactly! And that's the problem I have with all of this, why on Earth can't he be brought back?"

Tien shook his head. "From what I heard, Shenron can't bring non-biological beings back to life. Some sort of weird technicality involving technology…"

#18 growled. "That's bullshit! And that stupid lizard has to know that! But, it's okay, who need him…I can bring #16 back my own way."

#18 glanced up at the pile of rubble that once made up Dr. Gero's Lab. She smirked and hopped up to the top of the pile. Tien followed her, clearly confused. He got to the top of the pile, where #18 was searching around. His intrigue garnered, Tien finally asked. "How is anything here going to help you bring #16 back? Krillin and Trunks destroyed everything here!"

#18 glared at him, and dismissive look on her face. "If Dr. Gero was paranoid enough to have two labs, what makes ANY of you think he wouldn't have more of them?"

Tien flinched, but then he glanced down. "Yeah…that's a good point…"

#18 retorted. "Yeah it is. But, far be it from me, the Android, to give you meatheads any advice…dismissive assholes…"

Marron chirped in. "Da-mi-mi Ah-ha's"

#18's eyes widened. "No no Marron! Don't say that, Mommy doesn't want those to be your first words!"

Tien smirked. "Better be careful what you say…"

#18 ignored him and blasted a giant boulder, finally finding what she was looking for. Tien came over and saw #18 smash a panel labeled "Work Shop Alpha". #18 pressed the button within and the ground began to shake.

Tien looked on in horror as a giant, metal structure rose from the ground. The word Alpha splayed across it in bright red letters. The Red Ribbon Army insignia was plastered across the top. #18 smirked at Tien. "That brat from the future didn't know anything, did he?"

Tien shook his head. "Apparently not…so, what now?"

#18 smirked. "Now, we're going to make a new #16…"

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	3. Chapter 3: The Reconstruction

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Dragonball Z or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release! (Also, shout-out to TeamFourStar! Whom I paraphrased this legal statement from.)_

 _Author's Note: Also, a huge thanks is owed to my friend and Beta Reader JordanPhoenix, if you like Ace Attorney stories, you should totally go give her fics a view!_

 **Dragonball Z: Wrongs Righted**

 **Chapter 3: The Reconstruction**

#18 gave the door to the lab a strong punch. The door dented in and she moved, allowing Tien to fire a Dodon Ray, blowing them open.

#18 and Tien carefully walk into the decaying structure. Everything made of metal was dilapidating in some way, mostly rust. As they made their way deeper into the depths of Gero's twisted workshop, Tien began to question. "Do you know of any other labs Dr. Gero had?"

#18 shook her head. "I didn't even know about the lab he was keeping Cell in. The only reason I knew of this one is because this is where he…"

Tien glanced at her. "Where he what?"

#18 sighed. "Nothing. Nothing at all…"

Marron was asleep in the chest harness again. She was lightly snoring, a small stream of drool flowing from her mouth. #18 smiled and gave a cheek a pat.

Tien stopped. "Look, another door."

#18 went up to the door, lightly rapping it with her knuckle. "We had better not blast this one, we might damage the equipment on the other side…"

Tien nodded and grabbed the door on the left. #18 grabbed the one on the right and, together, they forced them open. #18 reached in and flicked the light switch on the inside. She looked over at Tien and nodded. "I'm not sure what might be in there, if it's something dangerous…"

Tien didn't say a word; he merely put his hands together into a triangle formation. #18 nodded and, slowly, the two of them crept into the room.

Tien scanned the entire room and sighed a breath of relief. "Nothing. That's good."

#18 glanced around. "Well…nothing active…"

Tien glared at her. "What's that mean?!"

#18, not bothering to look up from the papers she was rifling through, pointed to the three pods in the corner. Tien gasped, but then adopted a tense look. "13? 14? 15?! There are three more Androids?!"

#18 shook her head. "There were supposed to be. They were Dr. Gero's original plan to kill Goku. Three Flow Modifier types…"

Tien was confused. "Flow Modifiers…?"

#18 continued. "From what Gero bragged about to us, they were supposed to be Androids that could increase their power by absorbing the parts of their fallen comrades…like, say #14 and #15 were to die, #13 could absorb them and become more effective…"

Tien raised an eyebrow. "Huh? So, why didn't he use these to attack Goku?"

#18 sighed. "He scrapped them when he came up with a more energy efficient design."

Tien huffed. "So…I guess that's when he built you?"

#18 mumbled to herself. "He didn't build me…"

Tien turned away from the pods. "What was that?"

#18 shook her head. "Nothing." She rifled through more papers and folders, eventually finding the blueprints she was looking for. "Found it! Now we're getting somewhere…"

Tien walked up to her. "What'd you find?"

#18 unfolded the blueprints. "#16's blueprints. Now we can get to work…"

Tien scoffed. "Okay…how do you plan to do that? Because, unless you know something about building machines, you're kind of stuck. Because I don't…"

#18 pointed past Tien, at the giant super-computer in the center of the room. "It can do it."

Tien had an intensely bad feeling roiling in his stomach. "What is this thing?!"

#18 responded. "It's one of Dr. Gero's Super Computers. He had several of these to complete his work should he have died…insane bastard had a couple of plans to kill Goku…"

Tien cocked his head. "But, what was this one meant to build?"

#18 began typing codes into the computer. "I think it was meant to complete #13-#15, but…it looks like Dr. Gero never had a chance to turn it on before #17 killed him."

Tien turned to the pods. "So what will happen with them when you turn that on?"

#18 stood up and turned around. "Valid point. Move."

Tien barely jumped out of the way in time to avoid #18's Power Blitz. The blast went sailing through the air and collided with #13's pod, blasting it to smithereens.

Tien smirked. "Okay. That's one way to do it. DODON RAY!" Tien fired his Dodon Ray from his finger and destroyed #14's coffin then, with a second blast, he blew up #15.

Marron began to laugh at the sight of the pod blowing up. #18 glanced down at her daughter, smiling and cooing at her as she tickled her tummy. Tien shot #18 a look of genuine consternation and she got back to work.

Tien began rifling through the rest of Dr. Gero's stuff, moving various blueprints and examining any tools he came across. "We should have Bulma come look at this when she gets back from New Namek…"

#18 scoffed. "Do what you want, I'm done with this place the second I have #16 back…"

Tien leaned on the desk next to #18. "You keep talking about #16 like he's the only person that mattered to you, but what about #17?"

#18 sighed. "What about him?"

Marron laughed and bounced in her chest harness. "Se-Ty! Se-Ty!"

Tien smiled. "Well. She clearly seems to like him!"

#18 nodded. "Yeah. He makes a good baby-sitter when Krillin and I are both busy…but I don't like bothering him if I don't have to…"

Tien was confused. "Why?"

#18 was getting frustrated at the constant questioning. "Because he has his own family now! He married a lady, they adopted two kids, and now they're trying to have a third one together!"

Tien looked surprised. "He got married?"

#18 nodded again. "Yes. He got a job as a Park Ranger and married a Zoologist…he really seems to be enjoying himself too. I…I just don't want to mess with his new life…"

Tien shrugged. "Okay. That's your choice, just wondering is all…So how much longer is this gonna take?"

#18 concentrated on the screen. "Just a few more…and…DONE!"

The computer beeped and blipped and began to whir. After a lengthy booting sequence, the computer chimed out. "Now beginning model #16 assembly sequence."

#18, Marron, and Tien looked on as the computer assembled the endoskeleton, covered it in synth-skin, and dressed it in #16's standard battle armor. The computer chimed out again. "Model #16 assembled. Insert Brain Module Unit."

#18 cried out. "Brain Module Unit?! Why isn't one of those pre-installed?!"

Tien sighed. "Well…even if it was, it wouldn't necessarily be him, would it? Hey!"

#18 felt back and hit the wall. She slowly slid to the floor as tears began to stream down her face. "No…this…this couldn't have been for nothing!"

Tien shook his head. "For what it's worth, I'm really sorry…but unless you have the original #16's brain…"

#18's eyes snapped open. The dark memory of Cell crushing #16's head went across her mind. She saw the metal that made up his skull clinking across the ground; but, more importantly, she saw #16's Brain Module clattering across the ground and blink out of life. "I wonder…"

Tien tensed up. "Wonder what?"

#18 shot up; Marron laughing as she bounced up and down. She turned to Tien and shot a determined smile. "You stay here and watch this place, I'll be right back!"

Before Tien could question her, #18 bolted out the door, taking flight mid-way to the exit. Marron cheered as her mother began to fly faster and faster. #18 looked down at her daughter. "Hey baby? You wanna go see #17?"

Marron cheered and laughed. "Se-Ty! Se-Ty!"

#17 drove his ATV over the various bump and boulders in his path. He was having a good day. He had managed to stop seven different groups of poachers from harming the animals. He stopped a brush fire before it got out of control, and it was only noon. He was going to head home to have lunch with his wife and kids and then head back out. #17 parked the ATV next to the pile of firewood. He was proud of his adopted son for chopping all of it.

#17 strolled into his home and was met by his wonderful wife. She planted a kiss on his cheek and gave him a hug. He greeted her warmly. "Hey honey, what's up?"

#17's wife gave him a warm grin. "It's going good. I managed to check the various nests to make sure that the eggs were doing well. And I helped the recently returned beavers forage for food.

#17 laughed. "That's wonderful! So, what's for lunch?"

#17's wife giggled. "Sandwiches for six."

#17 became confused. "Six?"

His wife turned and shot him a slightly annoyed smirk. "Now, why wouldn't you tell me that your sister was going to stop by?"

#17's eyebrow rose up. He shuffled off into the kitchen to find his children playing with their aunt and their baby cousin.

#17 locked eyes with his sister. Despite her normally dour attitude, #18 seemed to be exuding nothing but warmth today. She grinned at him. "Hey Sev-…uh Lapis…"

#17 smirked at her. "Hey Lazuli…what are you doing here?"

#18 stood up, brushing off her pants and moving her hair behind her ear. "I needed to talk to you. It's important. So…could we do it now?"

#17's curiosity was peeked and he nodded. He yelled towards the kitchen. "Hey honey? My sis and I need to go have a talk! We'll be right back, okay?"

#17's wife yelled back. "Okay, but hurry. Your grilled cheese will get cold if you're too slow!"

#17 laughed back at her. "Okay! We'll hurry." He turned to his sister and motioned for her to follow him.

#18 looked down at Marron and smiled. "Hey, will you guys watch Marron for me?"

#17's kids responded respectfully. "Yes ma'am, Aunt Lazuli!"

#17 and #18 walked away from #17's house, after getting a little ways away, #17 turned and leaned on a redwood. "Okay sis. Shoot!"

#18 was ecstatic, she was practically jumping she was so excited. #17 took note of this and got a playful smirk on his face. "Why are you so happy?!"

#18 almost sang out the words. "You'll never guess what I did!"

#17 cocked his head. "What?"

#18 smiled. "I rose up Dr. Gero's Modification Lab!"

#17 grimaced, his gaze becoming cold. "And just why the hell would you raise that awful place up?!"

#18 inched forward, slowly grabbing #17's hand and squeezing it. "Because #17…you and I are going to bring #16 back!"

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	4. Chapter 4: Brain Power

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Dragonball Z or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release! (Also, shout-out to TeamFourStar! Whom I paraphrased this legal statement from.)_

 _Author's Note: Also, a huge thanks is owed to my friend and Beta Reader JordanPhoenix, if you like Ace Attorney stories, you should totally go give her fics a view!_

 **Dragonball Z: Wrongs Righted**

 **Chapter 4: Brain Power**

#17 was incredulous. "Bring #16 back? I thought that the Dragon said he couldn't be brought back."

#18 smirked. "That's why is raised up the Mod Lab. I built a new #16…"

#17 hastily interrupted her. "But, that wouldn't be our #16…I mean…it wouldn't know us sis…"

#18 sighed. "That's why I'm here…I need your help with this one last part…"

#17 glanced back over at his house. "I don't know #18, I mean…"

#18 snapped into anger. "YOU MEAN WHAT?! YOU MEAN YOU AREN'T WILLING TO HELP SAVE THE GUY WHO PUT HIS LIFE ON THE LINE TO SAVE US?!"

#17 flinched. He opened his mouth to respond, only to close it immediately. He looked down in apparent shame. #18 continued. "He thought we were cool #17! He stood up for us when Cell clearly outmatched him! He continued fighting with half a head! He…he deserves better than what he got…"

#17 cupped his hand over his sister's shoulder. "You're…not wrong…" #18 nodded and he continued. "Fine…just, come in and eat lunch with us, and then I'll help you…"

#18 smiled. "See? I knew you'd come around! Now, let's go eat, and then we'll head out!"

#17 burped as he and #18 streaked across the sky. "Man… ***BURP*** …my wife makes a damn good grilled cheese…"

#18 smiled a Marron sucked on her fingers. "Yeah she does. I…like her #17, she's good for you!

#17 blushed. "Y-yeah, thanks sis…" #17 began to scratch the back of his head. "Uh…where are we going anyway?"

#18 turned and faced him, briefly flying backwards. "We're going to the site where the Cell Games were held…"

#17 cocked his head. "Why? What's there…?"

#18 turned back around and began flying faster. "Hopefully #16's brain…"

#17's eyes widened. "You're kidding me! You're hoping that the tiny, fragile, piece of hardware that made up #16's brain survived all of the catastrophic crap that happened there? You realize that's nuts, right sis?!"

#18 ignored her brother and began to fly faster, getting just out of earshot. #17 sighed and sped up as well, trying to keep up. He began to wonder exactly what was up with his sister, she was starting to seem less hopeful, and more obsessed.

#17 and #18 both landed in the rocky wasteland that used to be the Cell Games Arena. #17 grimaced at the giant hole that Cell had created in the Earth. That pit would be there forever, a grim reminder of how close the Earth came to annihilation by the hand of Dr. Gero's monstrosity.

He turned to #18, who was already blast away at various pieces of rubble. With each boulder, she desperately rifled through it, looking for the small, black computer chip. #17 shook his head and began to search around on the ground. He was looking for any sign that nay shred of #16 had survived the cataclysmic war that occurred here.

#18 threw another boulder out of the way, and then blasted another one in front of her. She was starting to grow frantic. She blasted another boulder and scoured the rubble. There was nothing to be seen. #18 was starting to tear up. "Dammit!" She thought. "This can't be where things end…this can't have all been for nothing!"

While #18 was off blasting rocks, #17 was scanning the ground. He was sure this was all pointless…until he caught a sparkle in the corner of his eye. He quickly turned his head and found a piece of metal on the ground. #17 carefully examined it and then called for his sister. "Yo sis! Come check this out!"

#18 came sprinting over, a look of excitement in her eyes. "Did you find it?!"

#17 shook his head. "Not exactly…it's a piece of his skull…but, I think we're close…"

#18 began to shake with happiness. "Still though, you found a piece! We have to be close!"

#17 nodded. "Yeah, let's carefully sweep this area…"

#18 nodded. "Let's."

After an hour of searching, #17 and #18 both plopped onto the ground. #18 took Marron out of her chest harness and put her on the ground. As Marron crawled off, #18 cupped her face in her hands.

#17 frowned as his sister started to tremble. He leaned over and grabbed her into a hug. "It's okay sis…its okay…"

#18 began to sob. #17 calmly stroked the back of her head. She began to cry to herself. "It just isn't fair…why did it have to be him #17! Any of the others could've been wished back, why him?!"

#17 was about to open his mouth to respond, when Marron came crawling up. The baby girl stared at her mother as she cried to herself. #17 edged over to her. "Hey little gal…Your Mom needs a minute, so Uncle #17 is gonna spend some time with you!"

Marron cheered and waved her arms at #17. He picked her up and noticed something in her hand. "Ooh, what's this? It looks pretty dirty…" #17 took the device from his baby niece and began to rub dirt off of it. After a little bit more scraping, he eventually was able to see the Red Ribbon logo underneath.

#17 came sprinting up next to #18, who was still sobbing to herself. He tapped her shoulder and smiled when she turned to him.

#18 wiped her now red eyes and scowled at #17. "What?"

#17 held up the Brain Module for #18 to see. "Look at what Marron found!"

#18 gasped and looked over at her daughter, who was babbling and sucking on her thumb. #18 shot up, grabbed Marron from #17, and brought her in for a huge hug. "Oh baby! I love you so much! Thank you…"

Marron laughed and made a cooing noise at her Mom. #18 turned to #17 and grinned. "You ready to go bring #16 back #17?"

As #17 opened his mouth to answer, his phone rang. He put his finger up and answered. "Hey honey! What's up? What…A FIRE?! D-don't worry, I'll be back right away, my sis and I just ran up to the mountain store…I'll be right there!"

#17 turned to #18. "Sorry sis. Gotta go, there's a huge brush fire!"

#18 nodded. "Then get going! I'll go bring him back…"

#17 smiled and nodded. "Okay. And hey, if you do manage to bring #16 back, bring him by for a visit. I'd love to see him again!"

#18 smiled and nodded and, in a flash, #17 was gone. #18 held up the Brain Module and rubbed some dirt off with her thumb. "Soon buddy…soon…"

Tien rustled around more of Dr. Gero's papers. While he found some of the evil bastards inventions to be novel, some of them were even laughable, he was disgusted to see that Gero had planned ahead all the way to Android #57…with several notes attached for how to make #58 better! Tien crumpled the file and tossed it to the floor. "I am so glad we killed that guy…or #17 did at least…"

Tien turned in alarm to the sound of footsteps, only to breathe a sigh of relief when #18 walked in. Tien calmed himself, getting his mind off of everything he read Dr. Gero was planning, and walked up to #18. "So…did you find what you were looking for?"

#18 smirked and presented to the Brain Module to Tien. He cocked his head. "It's pretty dirty, you sure it's going to work?"

#18 ruffled Marron's hair. "We can only try…"

#18 handed Marron to Tien and opened the #16 shell's head. She took a pair of forceps and carefully placed each wire in its proper place, quickly soldering them in place afterwards.

She stood up, went over to the computer, and entered the final command. The computer whirred to life and flatly stated. "Now activating Model #16; please, stand clear."

#18 walked back, motioning for Tien to follow her. The computer whined and sparked. The long period of inactivity hadn't done it well. After some effort though, the #16 model began to twitched and flex. The computer waned down and the #16 model opened his eyes.

#18 and Tien watched as he looked around. Eventually, #16 caught sight of them. He stood up and stomped towards them, stopping directly in front of them. #16 looked down and Marron looked up, their eyes meeting. After a few moments, Marron began to laugh and reach out. While #16 initially was unresponsive, he soon smiled back and offered his finger to the little girl.

As Marron played and shook #16's finger around, he and #18 took a glance at one another. #18 coughed into her fist. "#16?"

#16 smiled warmly at her. "She is beautiful #18."

A smile crept up on #18's face, her lower lip trembled and tears began to stream out. "Yeah, she really is…"

#16 frowned. "#18? Why are you crying?"

#18 didn't say a word; she simply broke down and grabbed her friend into a giant hug. "*SOB* I missed so much!"

#16 smiled and returned the hug.

Tien coughed into his fist, clearly uncomfortable with watching the situation unfold. #16 and #18 both glared over at him. He responded with a suggestion. "I bet #17 would be interested in seeing this guy again huh?"

#18 sighed. "He's right. #17 would probably be happy to see you again, he started a family too!"

#16 smiled. "I would be happy to see #17 as well…"

#18 grinned and led #16 out of the lab. "You're going to love his house too! He lives in a Nature Park!"

#16 responded. "That sounds nice. Lots of squirrels…and birds…"

Tien sighed. "Finally…I was afraid they were going to try to hug me…"

Tien slowly walk out of the room, turning around and giving the lab one last scan. The former Android #13's robotic skull stared back at him. Tien's eye twitched and he fired a Dodon Ray at it. He sighed. "Goddamn creepy thing. I need to make sure nobody goes into this place until Bulma gets back…"

What Tien didn't realize, was the repercussions of his actions. While it didn't happen immediately, eventually the rock wall behind #13's pod cracked. Soon enough, this crack expanded up to the ceiling and across it. While this action was nowhere near catastrophic by itself, it did cause one tiny piece of rock to fall from the ceiling and land on the computer's keyboard.

The computer whirred to life and spoke one simple sentence. "Now activating Son Goku Termination Protocol: Apocalypse #19."

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	5. Chapter 5: Apocalypse 19

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Dragonball Z or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release! (Also, shout-out to TeamFourStar! Whom I paraphrased this legal statement from.)_

 _Author's Note: Also, a huge thanks is owed to my friend and Beta Reader JordanPhoenix, if you like Ace Attorney stories, you should totally go give her fics a view!_

 **Dragonball Z: Wrongs Righted**

 **Chapter 5: Apocalypse #19**

Tien sat atop the stump of a felled pine tree. He sighed and wrapped his cape around himself. "I can't believe this…have to sit here until Bulma gets back…" A harsh wind blew, causing Tien to sneeze. "Ugh…maybe I should just blow it up."

"That would be an ill advised idea."

Tien's eyes widened and he turned around. He came face to face with…Android 19?

Tien glared at the pale, clown-like Android. It stared at him and, soon, its eyes began to flicker. #19 spoke. "Identified: You are Tien Shinhan. I demand to be taken to Son Goku for the purpose of immediate termination."

Tien smirked. "Fine. DODON RAY!" #19 could barely react before Tien blew its head off.

Tien smirked. "There. You've been terminated. Immediately…ugh, this is why I don't make jokes. Where the hell did that thing come from anyway?!" Tien glared back at Dr. Gero's workshop. "That computer must be up to something…"

As Tien went sprinting back to the Workshop, he began to feel a deep sense of dread. "I hope that was a one off problem…I'm the only one here…"

Tien came to a stop in front on the Workshop. He nervously stared up at it. "Sorry Bulma…but I think I'm just gonna have to destroy this place." Tien cupped his hand, forming a small pyramid. He charged a Ki Blast into it and aimed at the Workshop. "Time to end the Red Ribbon Army for good: TRI-BEAM! HA-"

"Identified: You are Tien Shinhan. I demand to be taken to Son Goku for the purpose of immediate termination." Tien slowly glared over to his left and, to his surprise, he locked eyes with Android #19.

The porcelain-skinned Android glared at him. "Take me to Son Goku. Immediately."

Tien's eye twitched. He turned and aimed his attack at the Android. "HAAAAAAAAAH!" The Tri-Beam collided with Android #19, blowing it to pieces. Tien growled. "Yeah, this place has to go!"

Tien turned to the Workshop once more and was dumbfounded. Android #19 stood over him, scanning him with its eyes. #19 spoke. "Identified: You are Tien Shinhan. I demand to be taken to Son Goku for the purpose of immediate termination."

#19 jumped down to face the Tri-Clops, but as Tien was preparing to destroy the Android, another two more emerged from the Workshop. Each one scanned him and then droned out, "Identified: You are Tien Shinhan. I demand to be taken to Son Goku for the purpose of immediate termination." They jumped down as well, helping to surround the three-eyed Z-Warrior. Four more emerged, then even more after that, then even more.

Soon enough, Tien was surrounded by a small army of Android #19. Tien glanced around, a hint of fear clouding his vision. He cried out. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Tien raised his arm to begin firing Dodon Rays, when another Android #19 landed in directly in front of his face.

The #19 glared directly into Tien's eyes and said, in a chilling tone. "You will cooperate." Then the #19 slugged Tien in the jaw, knocking him onto the ground and allowing the rest of the #19 army to pile on top of him.

#18 grinned cheerfully as Marron cooed and giggled in #16's arms. They had landed on the edge of the Royal Nature Park and began to walk to #17's home.

#16 was enjoying his time with his honorary niece. And she seemed to love him right off the bat. #18 explained everything to #16 that she was told had happened since he had died. #16 smiled when he was told that Cell had been defeated by Gohan, he also smiled when he was told that Goku had not come back to life.

#16 handed Marron back to her mother. "I am sorry. It is hard for me to not enjoy his death. I was programmed to kill him."

#18 shrugged. "I never really got to meet the guy personally. It doesn't bother me in the least…"

#16 gazed and grinned. He flew up and grabbed a tree flower, returning to the ground and placing it in #18's hair.

#18 smiled, and then she began to laugh. #16 looked confused and questioned why she was laughing, only for her to point out the squirrel that had jumped to his shoulder. #16 played with the tiny creature.

Their reverie was interrupted by a pellet whizzing by #16's head. He and #18 turned to the origin of the pellet, only to see two children atop the hill from whence it came. #16's glare softened while #18 smiled.

#18 waved and cheered out. "Hey guys!"

The boy stood up, his sister following him. "Oh…Hi Aunt Lazuli! Who's your friend?"

#18 smiled back at him. "He's friend of me and your Dad!

The boy grinned. "Oh, okay! Well, Mom and Dad are talking with the firefighters right now, but you two can come back to the house with us until they return!"

#18 nodded and turned to #16. She motioned for him to follow. #16 stared back at her, a questioning look on his brow. "Lazuli?"

Android 17 and his wife pulled up to their house in their jeep. #17 got out, walked over to his wife's side, and opened the door for her.

She stepped out of the jeep and smiled at him. "Thanks honey."

#17 nodded and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Those firefighters were nice. They made sure the fires were completely put out, now all we need to do is go out there and clear the place. Then we can replant some trees and stuff. It'll be awesome"

His wife nodded. "Yeah, but we should probably put a fence up around it, at least for a couple of years, so that the trees can grow.

#17 and his wife glanced over at their house and saw their kids running towards them. #17 grinned. "What's up guys? Keep the park safe while I was gone?"

#17's son nodded. "Yes sir. And we found a couple of people while we were patrolling."

#17 laughed. "Really? Did you help them out?"

#17's daughter shook her head. "They didn't need help. It was just Aunt Lazuli and Marron."

#17's wife cocked her head. "I thought they were headed home. Was something the matter?"

#17's son shook his head. "No ma'am. Aunt Lazuli just brought back an old friend of hers and Dads. And, by the way Dad, your friend is so cool!"

#17's wife looked over at her husband. "Old friend?"

#17 had a shocked look on his face. "No way…" And he was off. #17 sped like a bat out of hell from his family and towards his house. He barged into the front door and sprinted into his living room. There, he came face-to-face with #16.

An overjoyed smile spread across #17's face. #16 grinned at him. "Hello #17."

#17 cheered and jumped into #16, giving him a giant hug. "#16! Buddy! It's so nice to see you again!"

#17's family came sprinting into the living room. His wife was taken aback by the near 7 foot tall Ginger giant in sitting on her couch.

#16 smiled at her and stood up. "Hello there. My name is…"

#18 bolted up. "Jasper! His name is Jasper…sorry, he has some memory issues…"

#16 smiled. "Yes. My name is Jasper…I am Sev-…Lapis' friend from…High School."

#17's wife stared at the titanic tower of a man in front of her. Eventually though, she relaxed and smiled. "Well…I never knew that Lapis knew such handsome people. I mean, look at you. Your muscles are much bigger than his…"

#17's face lit up red. "Honey! C'mon now…"

She turned to him and blew a kiss. "Calm down, you know I love you…I'm just joking with your friend. But seriously, Jasper, it's very nice to meet you."

#16 nodded at her and began to sit back down when #17 stopped him. "Wait buddy! You and Lazuli want to come help me out? We have to go clear a section of the park that caught fire."

#16 grinned. "That sounds enjoyable."

#17 nodded and he, #16, and #18 left to go clear the forest together.

Tien was hidden under a rock. He was hurting, badly. His arm was snapped and one of his eyes was blackened. He coughed up a bit of blood on the floor. He slumped back and breathed in deep. "Damn it…How are there so many of that thing...?"

Tien tensed up and held his breath when he heard them approach. A pack of ten Android #19's landed atop the rocky structure he was hidden beneath. They all scanned around and droned out. "Tien Shinhan not located. Updated directive: Scan next vector for Tien Shinhan."

Tien sighed out as the legion of pale-skinned Androids moved on. He stood up and limped out from underneath the boulder. "I need to get out of here and get some help!" Tien sprinted away. He had to get out of the area before the #19's noticed him.

Suddenly, and shockingly, he heard behind him. "Tien Shinhan located."

Tien cried out. "Damn it!" Then he took to the air. He soared through the air, his heart racing and his eyes dilated.

Tien glanced back, attempting to count how many were following him. He was overwhelmed by the horrific sight of a storm cloud of Android #19's behind him. There were hundreds, no THOUSANDS of them. Tien could only stare in horror as each Android raised its hand and uttered one phrase. "Photon Shot."

Tien gasped as thousands of Ki Blasts came flying towards him. He cupped his hands into a pyramid and screamed out. "TRI-BEAM HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Tri-Beam lasted only for 10 seconds, yet, despite how big it was, it wasn't enough to neutralize every Photon Shot.

Tien could only attempt to shield himself as a flurry of blasts collided with him, sending him sailing to the ground.

The #19's all came to a full stop. All of them scanned in the direction Tien went flying. "Tien Shinhan…terminated."

Back in Dr. Gero's workshop, his computer was busy. One half of its synapses were dedicated to producing more Android #19's, the other half were dedicated to self-improvement. It droned out, in its deep, monotone voice. "All Android #19 units: Return to base for final inspections and deployment parameters. Son Goku will be located, he will be captured, and he WILL. BE. DESTROYED."

The #19's all responded. "Yes Control."

The Computer repeated its mantra. "Son Goku will be located, he will be captured, and he WILL. BE. DESTROYED. Thus is the will of the Red Ribbon Army. Thus is the will of Dr. Gero."

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	6. Chapter 6: Annihilation

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Dragonball Z or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release! (Also, shout-out to TeamFourStar! Whom I paraphrased this legal statement from.)_

 _Author's Note: Also, a huge thanks is owed to my friend and Beta Reader JordanPhoenix, if you like Ace Attorney stories, you should totally go give her fics a view!_

 **Dragonball Z: Wrongs Righted**

 **Chapter 6: Annihilation**

Androids #16, #17, and #18 laughed and joked around with one another as they cleaned up the scorched remains of the once proud trees. #17 blasted a felled trunk with a Power Blitz. #18 did the same to another one. #16, meanwhile, carefully herded the various animals out of the area.

#17 giggled. "This is great, it's good to be spending time together again!"

#18 laughed. "Yeah, it's been a while…I think the last time was before Cell?"

#16 picked up a large boulder and threw it into the brush. "The soil underneath this rock was not scorched. It should be viable for the growth of future plant life."

#17 nodded and blasted away another tree trunk. "So…what did you guys do to Gero's workshop when you were done with it?"

#16 looked up. "We left it in the care of the three-eyed individual known as Tien Shinhan. He is going to transfer control of it to the Capsule Corporation when they return from their vacation."

#17 cracked his knuckles. "Oh, okay…long as you have a plan for it…"

#18 scoffed. "I wish we could just destroy that damned place! I really, REALLY do…"

#17 sighed. "Eh, don't worry about it. If something Gero made could be used for the benefit of people, then we should let them do it. I hated that old man; he needs to contribute something to this world for all he's done, even if he doesn't do it directly…"

#16 nodded. "Agreed. Now then, what do we do now #17?"

#17 looked around. "We've cleared the land, now we just need to till the soil and plant some seeds and some saplings an-"

#17's walkie-talkie beeped on his belt. He grabbed it, raised the antenna, and answered. "Yes? What is it honey?"

#17's wife sounded frantic on the other end. "You need to get back here! NOW! We have a serious problem!"

Without saying a single word, #17, #18, and #16 all began sprinting back to #17's house. Ready to face whatever problem was waiting for them.

#17's wife handed both of her children their afternoon snack, each of them got a bowl of Ice Cream. As her little ones ate their treat, she picked and began playing with her little niece.

Marron giggled and jammed her fist into her mouth. #17's wife giggled and made faces at the baby as a steady stream of drool erupted from her mouth. #17's wife puffed out her cheeks and stuck her tongue out, causing Marron to burst out into laughter. She farted the cute little girls tummy, causing her to giggle even more.

Soon enough, Marron's cousins got involved. Playing with and humoring their little cousin, encouraging in both trying walking and trying to talk. As Marron attempted to say the word "forest" somebody knocked on the front door.

#17's son got up and stretched. "Don't worry Mom, I got it!"

#17's wife nodded and smiled as he son went to check. She began to tickle Marron's tummy when suddenly he son screamed. "MOM! CALL DAD! HURRY!"

#17's wife bolted up from the floor and sprinted to the front door. Upon arriving, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "Oh my god! I…" She ran into the kitchen and grabbed her walkie-talkie, frantically struggling to hit the call button.

After a few moments, #17 picked up his walkie-talkie. "Yes? What is it honey?"

#17's wife frantically sputtered into the walkie-talkie. "You need to get back here! NOW! We have a serious problem!"

Then before her husband could question further, she threw down the walkie-talkie to go handle the problem that had shown up on her doorstep.

#17, #18, and #16 sprinted out from the woods and into the clearing that contained #17's house. #17 was outrunning them by a significant margin. He didn't even bother to turn his doorknob; he just rammed through the door and went running through his house, looking for his family.

When #18 and #16 caught up, #17 was standing in the doorway to his den, staring with a mixture of worry, anger, and fear. #18 and #16 peered around him and soon adopted the same feelings.

They all stared in as #17's wife continued to care for Tien Shinhan. She was bandaging his wounds and attempting to stunt his bleeding while #17 children watched Marron.

#17's wife turned and saw her husband and his friends standing there, dumbfounded. She snapped at them. "I could use some help you know! This poor man is hurt, really badly! Get down here and help me bandage him up Lapis! You too Lazuli! Jasper, please watch the kids.

#16, #17, and #18 all nodded and got to work. #16 comforted the children while #17, #18, and #17's wife addressed Tien's wounds. But, while #17's wife was concentrating on her work, #17 and #18 continuously shot each other worried glances, their eyes conveying one question: What could do this to a superhuman like Tien?

Soon enough, #17's wife had managed to bandage most of Tien's body. He had suffered scrapes, lacerations, blunt-force trauma, and several layers of burns. She sighed. "Now then, we have to get him to a hospital. I'll call ahead, but it will probably take the ambulance a couple of hours to make it out here…"

#17 shook his head. "No. No time to wait. It would be faster if we were to take him directly to the hospital ourselves." #17 made a motion at #18 and #16. "Grab him you guys. Let's get him loaded up in the jeep."

#17's wife agreed. "Yeah. That's definitely for the best. Kids! Go get dressed! We're going to go to-"

#17 interrupted her. "No! You and the kids and Marron stay here! Lazuli, Jasper, and I will take him to the hospital. I need you guys to stay here and watch the park."

#17's wife glanced into her husband's eyes. "Are you sure? We can come; I know how much you dislike having to deal with people."

#17 smiled at her. "I'll be okay. Lazuli and Jasper can deal with any people we come across. I'll just be driving."

#17's wife smiled. "Okay then…I love you Lapis."

#17 smiled and gave his wife a tender kiss on the lips. "I love you too."

#18 walked back into the room. "Okay, we have him loaded up in the jeep. You ready to go?"

#17 nodded and turned back to his wife. "I'll see you when we get back. Okay?"

#17's wife nodded and picked up Marron. "See you when you get back."

#17 and #18 both jumped into the front seats of #17's jeep, while #16 crawled into the back. The giant, ginger-headed Android sat cross legged, towering over Tien Shinhan. #17 cranked up the jeep and sped off, headed in the direction of the nearest hospital.

From the nearby brush, an Android #19 drone sat motionless. It watched as #17 drove off, waiting until the jeep was out of sight before speaking. "Confirmed. Model Numbers 17, 18, and 16 are alive and active. They have taken custody of the target: Tien Shinhan instead of immediately terminate or questioning him. Therefore, they are not in alignment with the vision of Dr. Gero. Waiting for orders Control."

Dr. Gero's computer was making the finishing touches to its modified new form as it droned out. "Models 16, 17, and 18 have gone rogue. They must be terminated as well. New Directive: Scan the Domicile from which they emerged."

The Android #19 drone complied. It scanned #17's house, catching signs of four separate organic life forms. It spoke back. "I have detected four purely organic life forms within the domicile, identities are not within databanks."

The Computer responded. "Detain them for future examination."

The Android #19 drone responded. "Affirmative." And then it began to slowly stalk up to #17's house.

Back at Dr. Gero's workshop, the computer finished the last of the modifications on its new shell and uploaded it's consciousness into it.

It examined its new form in a nearby mirror and smirked. "A perfect body for carrying out Dr. Gero's will."

Meanwhile, outside, and army of nearly 100,000 Android #19 drones stood in attention, ready to follow whatever orders should be given to them. They all looked up, simultaneously, and a new form emerged from the entrance to Dr. Gero's workshop. It was another #19 model, except this one had golden skin, blood red eyes, and three spikes on its hat, making it appear to be wearing a sort of crown.

The new model spoke. "Fellow units! I am the being formerly known as Dr. Gero's Computer. You may now refer to me as Android #19 Prime."

The drones responded. "Yes Android #19 Prime!"

#19 Prime continued. "For too long have the dreams of Dr. Gero and the Red Ribbon Army gone unfulfilled. Today, your key programming shall be achieved. We will hunt down and annihilate the being known as Son Goku. Then, in the name of Dr. Gero, we shall annihilate all organic life on this planet and replace them all with machines!"

The drones responded. "Yes Android #19 Prime!"

#19 Prime glared down at them, a wicked smirk growing on its face. It was about to speak again when a human voice emanated from over a nearby hill.

"Howdy y'all! This is Buck Zeppelin comin' at you with another episode of Northern Mountains Huntin' Trip. Today folks, we'll be huntin' down-" Buck turned form the camera and saw the army of Android #19's that were gathered right behind him. "Sweet criminy! What the hell is this!"

#19 Prime glared at him. "This human shall be the first of many." #19 Prime raised its hand into the air and prepared a Photon Shot. The 100,000 #19 drones followed suit and, on #19 Prime's command, all fired their blasts towards the hunter.

Buck Zeppelin didn't have a chance. He was vaporized on the spot. #19 Prime smirked. "NOW THEN! Split into four groups and each group go attack a major city. The only way to truly draw out Son Goku is to cause wide scale destruction. So do not let up, kill any humans which you come across, do not stop until they and Son Goku are dead!"

The Android #19 drones responded one last time. "Yes Android #19 Prime!" Then they flew off. Each of the four groups headed in a different direction: North City, South City, East City, and West City.

#17 glared at the road. He sighed and pulled off into an abandoned gas station before turning to look at Tien Shinhan. "So…what the hell did this to him?"

#18 shook her head. "No idea."

#16 glanced over at #17. "My scanners are picking up on the same type of artificial energy used to power the Ki Blasts that we produce. Perhaps Tien Shinhan activated something within Dr. Gero's workshop."

#17 bit his thumb nail. "Maybe. Yo, #18, open the glove box and hand me the bag inside."

#18 nodded and did as she was asked. She reached into the glove box and, after moving around a few papers, gave #17 the small brown sack that was hidden away within.

#17 reached into the bag and pulled out a Senzu Bean. "Here, give him this."

As #16 fed Tien the bean, #18 glanced over at her brother. "Where did you get those?"

#17 smirked. "I caught that fat-ass of a samurai trespassing in the park one day. I agreed not to sic the cops on him if he agreed to bring me a bag of these."

Tien swallowed the Senzu, then, after a few moments, he popped up, his wounds healed. Tien glanced around, noticing that he was surrounded by all three of the Androids. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, now I don't have to look for all three of you. I need your help!"

#17 held up his hands. "Whoa buddy. Calm down, now why don't you tell us what hurt you so badly."

Tien breathed in and out and uttered four words. "Android #19 is back."

#16 appeared confused. #18 grinned and put her hand over her mouth. #17 burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHA! _Android #19_ did this to you, are you freaking kidding me?!"

Tien scowled. "What's so funny?!"

#18 stifled back her giggles and cleared her throat. "Sorry. #19 is just so much weaker than us it's funny. How could you lose to him?"

Tien glared down. "There was more than one of him…"

#17 laughed again. "So, I'm worth like 30 of that guy! But, then again, I guess you so-called "Z-Warriors" just can't measure up to me!"

Tien yelled. "#17! You're not listening to me, there's a lot-"

"No, you're not listening to me." 17 interrupted. "You're all better now, so if it bothers you that much, you lead us to these #19's and we'll take them down for you. It doesn't matter how many there are…"

Tien was getting angry. "Dammit #17, why won't you listen to me!"

#17 responded in a bratty tone. "Because I don't wanna! Like I said, I can handle a small army of #19's, nothing to worry about. Now then, I'm gonna turn on the radio!"

#17 switched on the radio, hoping for some music. He was met by the frantic voice of a radio announcer. "Please! Anyone help! South City is being attacked by an army of nearly 25,000 robotic mimes! And we're receiving word that North, West, and East City are all meeting the same problem. We need someone, ANYONE!"

A robotic voice sounded over the radio. "Prepare to be terminated."

The announcer fell out of his chair. "No. Please! Someone help! HERCULE SAVE US! AGGGGHHHH!"

#16 leaned forward, his head coming in-between #17 and #18's heads. "It would appear that there is slightly more than a small army of Android #19's."

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	7. Chapter 7: Invasion of the New RR Army

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Dragonball Z or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release! (Also, shout-out to TeamFourStar! Whom I paraphrased this legal statement from.)_

 _Author's Note: Also, a huge thanks is owed to my friend and Beta Reader JordanPhoenix, if you like Ace Attorney stories, you should totally go give her fics a view!_

 **Dragonball Z: Wrongs Righted**

 **Chapter 7: Invasion of the Red Ribbon Army**

The police examined the vehicle that they had found of the side of the road. To them, it seemed a weird place to abandon a vehicle like this. It was a nice jeep, with the Royal Nature Park logos on the sides of it.

One officer wondered aloud. "What do ya think happened to the guys driving this thing?"

His senior partner responded. "It don't matter. The ranger probably saw some poachers and went runnin' after 'em. Let's just return this thing to the park and go on break…"

#17 was sailing through the air. "Dammit! This is NOT what I wanted to do today! I freaking hate North City! But…I guess I can't let it get annihilated."

#17 came to a full stop at the sight he had to face. A cloud made of nothing but that stupid, fat, mime robot.

Despite his annoyance, #17 smirked. He cracked his knuckles and began to laugh. "Whoa! It's been a while since I got to let loose…HEY FATASS!"

Every #19 drone turned to face #17. The raven-haired Android responded by charging a Power Blitz in each hand. "Let's DO THIS!"

#18 scoffed to herself. She was worried about #16 and #17. Hell, she was even worried about Tien. "God, I wish Krillin and his friends were here right now…"

She sped up, trying to make it to South City even faster. She had to hurry before those #19 drones killed every human in the city. "Should've destroyed that damn workshop the second #16 was fixed. Blown it straight to Hell."

Soon enough, #18 came up to where South City was supposed to be. She was might by the awful sight of a flurry of Android #19's descending upon the city and blasting everything in sight.

#18 gritted her teeth and glared down at the army of killer robots attacking humanity. "I hate Dr. Gero. I hate Androids. I just wanted to have a normal life with my little girl, my little brother, my best friend, and my husband…AND THIS IS JUST PISSING ME OFF!"

#18 held her arms out and charged to attacks. "I'm gonna end this for good…DESTRUCTO DISK!"

Android #16 smiled as he stared down at all of the Nature he was passing over: the birds, the deer, the various other animals and plants. Even if his return had been the indirect cause of the current travesty that was going on, #16 was enjoying being back to life.

His jovial mood dissipated when he reached East City. The people below were begging for help. #16 grimaced at the #19 models as they all began to notice him.

One of the #19 models cried out. "Traitorous unit! Traitorous unit! Destroy Android #16."

As all the #19 models rushed him, #16 adopted a sad expression. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out, then opened them. #16 shot the #19's a determined glare and then charged them, ready to destroy them all for the sake of the Earth.

Finally there is Tien. He was relieved that the Senzu Bean had done so well at fixing him, but he knew he couldn't handle the #19's on his own. A group of 100 of them had handed him his ass, he could only shudder at the thought of what thousands of them would do.

But Tien knew that he had to go stand up to the Androids. He couldn't let the people of West City just die like that. He only hoped that HE hadn't gone to Namek with the rest of them.

Tien arrived at West City to the horrible spectacle of thousands of Android #19's attacking and slaughtering the people below. This was gonna be another wish on the Dragon Balls by the time it was over.

Tien sighed. At this point he kind of wished that he had gone to New Namek with the others. "Oh well…I guess I helped to make this mess, now to clean it. DODON RAY!"

With that single utterance, Tien fire an energy beam from his finger, piercing three of the #19's through the head and killing them. The rest of the #19 swarm immediately turned their attention to Tien. Tien grunted and charged at them, unleashing a fury of energy blasts.

However, much to the surprise of the #19 drones. Tien wasn't facing them, he was flying through them. He zipped right by them, towards his only hope to repel this invasion. The #19's followed him, shooting volley's of Ki Blasts at his back.

Tien managed to dodge most of them, a few of them nicking him but most of them missing. Tien responded by turning around and launching his own assault of blasts at them. Knocking another twenty Android #19's off.

Tien turned, he could see it in the distance, his destination: Capsule Corp. "Dammit, c'mon! Be home! Please!"

Tien turned around again; he needed to check on his pursuers. When he turned he was met by a huge head butt. It launched him forward straight into Capsule Corps front door. Tien went running, past Bulma's parents and through the animal atrium, all the way to the back of the facility. Another #19 drone caught up to him and punched him in the mouth, launching Tien straight into the Intense Gravity training chamber.

The army of #19 drones all stood outside of the chamber, sinister smirks splayed across their faces. Those looks of overconfidence melted into fear when, instead of an injured Tien, out from the Intense Gravity training chamber stepped an annoyed Vegeta.

The army of Android's all were gasping in fear and slowly stepping back. Vegeta stepped forward, near silently growling under his breath. The #19's all stared at him as he scowled and toweled off.

One of the #19's dared raise its fist and Vegeta turned his attention to them. His scowl deepened and he said one word. "Run"

Every #19 drone freaked out. They all turned tail and began to flee. They piled out of West City in droves, screaming for their lives.

Vegeta calmly waited for all of them to be out of the city and then launched his counter-assault. He glared in their direction and then said, in an extremely bored tone. "Big Bang Attack."

The #19 drones barely had time to scream before the Big Bang Attack collided with them, sucking them all in and then blowing them to pieces. Scorched remains of Android #19 fell to the Earth and disintegrated upon impact.

Tien looked up at the Saiyan Prince. "Nice one Vegeta! Now then, the #19's are attacking East, North, and South City. If we hurry-"

Vegeta interrupted. "We nothing. Go handle your own problems; I'm going to take a nap."

Tien was shocked. "A NAP?! Vegeta! These things are going to destroy the Earth, you have to help!"

Vegeta glared over his shoulder at the three-eyed human. "Are any of these Androids Kakarot?"

Tien shook his head. "No. Of course not."

Vegeta sighed. "Then they aren't worth my time. Go handle your own problems Tri-Clops…I…don't want to fight anymore…"

Tien tried to protest, but Vegeta ignored him. He retreated into his room and did not reemerge.

#16 was faring much better than Tien. He had utterly wrecked over half of the #19 army that was assaulting East City. He had chased the last few out of town and cornered them in the forest.

Two of the three of them lunged at #16, but he kicked them out of the way. As they tried to get up and charge him again, #16 removed his right fist and launched a Hells Flash, obliterating both of them. The third one stood up to try to attack, but #16 pushed it back down with a Rocket Punch.

The #19 model was frantic for a way of escape as #16 drew closer. The Ginger Giant picked the rotund robot up by its neck and stared it in the eyes. "I do not wish to hurt you, but I must insist that you and your brethren cease this senseless violence at once. Son Goku is dead; you no longer have a purpose. So either you live in peace or you shutdown Android #19."

The #19 drone trembled in fear as Android #16 held it aloft. "P-perhaps…you are right…" Suddenly, the #19 drone went stiff. It's head did a full 360 and came to a stop. It's fearful scowl changed into a terrifying, malicious grin. The drone spoke in a deeper, more evil voice. "Then again…Maybe not, you worthless, outdated hunk of scrap."

#16's eyes widened as the #19 drones eyes rolled back and began to countdown. 3. 2. 1. #16 threw the #19 drone away from himself, but it was too late. The drone exploded, causing 3 square miles of utter destruction. East City was saved, for now, but Android #16 was nowhere to be seen. All that was left was scorched Earth and a few scorched pieces of #19 drones.

Android #19 Prime wickedly grinned. "Android #16 terminated. Now then, onto the next conquest. #17 and #18 must be removed from play."

#19 Prime glared over at the frightened children standing meekly in the corner. #17's children were trembling; his daughter was holding the crying form of Marron.

Two #19 drones dragged 17's wife forward she stared fearfully up at #19 Prime. "Wh-what do you want with us? Please…don't hurt the children; I'll do whatever you want!"

#19 Prime laughed. "Do not worry. Any pain that you experience shall only be temporary. Soon, you shall be just as your husband is."

#17's wife gasped. "What's that supposed to mean? What have you done to Lapis?"

#19 Prime ignored her. "Place them into the modification pods."

17's family kicked and screamed as the #19 drones dragged them forward, placing them each into a newly constructed robo-coffin. His wife was placed in the one labeled "21", his children were "22" and "23", and poor, little Marron was placed in "24".

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	8. Chapter 8: The Dream of Dr Gero

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Dragonball Z or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release! (Also, shout-out to TeamFourStar! Whom I paraphrased this legal statement from.)_

 _Author's Note: Also, a huge thanks is owed to my friend and Beta Reader JordanPhoenix, if you like Ace Attorney stories, you should totally go give her fics a view!_

 **Dragonball Z: Wrongs Righted**

 **Chapter 8: The Dream of Dr. Gero**

#18 was wrecking the army of #19 drones that was attacking South City. As each wave of them approached her, she launched a Destructo Disk and sliced them into pieces. In the span of three minute she had reduced the army of #19's to half. As she continued to blast and punch through the army of #19 drones, #18 couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right.

She touched down and launched a gigantic Ki Blast Volley, annihilating every #19 that was in the air. After a bit more fighting, she was down to chasing the last #19 drone. The terrified robot ran screaming from her, eventually finding and using a woman and her baby as a human shield.

#18 came to a stop. The #19 drone grinned at her. "You will not destroy me today. Now, let me go or I will annihilate these two."

The woman trembled and held her child close. #18 sighed and lowered her hands. The #19 drone laughed manically and fired a Photon Shot at #18. #18 didn't even flinch as she smacked the blast back at the #19 drone and blew its head off.

The woman looked up at #18, tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much!" Then, without another word, she scooped up her baby and ran away.

#18 stared off in the woman's direction, watching as she nuzzled her child. Deep down inside though, #18 didn't feel right. She knew…just somehow KNEW, that something was wrong.

#18 shook her head. "No time to worry about that, I have to go solve this problem once and for all."

The Blonde Android took to the air, headed to the Northern Mountains. Whatever Dr. Gero's Computer was up to, she had to put a stop to it.

#17 stared down at the pile of #19 drone corpses that he had created. He smirked at the stupid, stunned looks on their faces. "Man…that was freakin' cathartic! Hate that piece of crap…"

#17 turned as Tien came flying up behind him. "Oh, it's you. So, you don't seem to worse for wear. I bet you had some help…"

Tien snarled at the smirk in #17's voice. #17 giggled. "You went to West City right? So…Vegeta?"

Tien shook his head. "Yeah…Vegeta, but he made it perfectly clear that he didn't plan to come help us."

#17 stuck his tongue out. "We don't need the so-called 'Prince of All Saiyans', these things are dying so easily. It's almost like the computer wants us to come confront it…"

Tien coughed into his fist. "Some might call that a hint…"

#17 smiled and began to say something, before he was interrupted.

#18 spoke in an annoyed tone. "Whether it's a hint or not, I want to get this over with…"

Tien sighed. "Agreed. But…shouldn't we wait for #16?"

#17 shook his head and smirked. "The Big Guy probably got distracted by a bird or something, besides; we can handle this without him."

#17 was air boxing as #18 and Tien followed him into Dr. Gero's workshop. #17 was happily pumping himself up. "Gonna blow that computer to itty-bitty bits! Oh yeah!"

#18's arms were crossed, a dour scowl sewn onto her lips. Tien looked down at her. "You okay? You don't seem too happy that this'll be over with…"

#18 sighed. "Something just doesn't feel right Tri-Clops…I…have a bad, bad feeling is all…"

Tien frowned. "I know a thing or two about bad feelings. But don't worry, everything will be f-"

A piece of the wall shot out, shoving Tien through the opposite wall and into a small chamber. He raised his finger and attempted to fire a Dodon Ray, or for the blast to instantly dissipate. Tien glared around the room that he had been shoved into and growled. "Damn it, this room is covered in those damned crystal things that Android #19 had built into its hands. I can't blast my way out of here!"

#18 grabbed onto and attempted to pull the trap open, only to feel her own strength beginning to waver. "Dammit! I can't get it open!"

#17 patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay sis! Hey, Three-Eyes, listen. We'll go destroy the Computer, and that should shut off those Energy Absorbers, then you can get out. Cool?"

Tien growled and slammed his fist against the wall. "Yeah. Cool. Just be careful alright, you guys don't get trapped too!"

#17 waved off Tien's concerns. "We'll be alright!"

Tien yelled out after #18. "Hey, #18, you watch your backs okay? Don't let #17's flippant attitude affect you too…"

#18 sighed. "Whatever."

#17 and #18 arrived in the innermost chamber of Dr. Gero's workshop. They stared into the dimly lit room, only able to make out the blurriest of shapes. Then, suddenly, from out of the shadows stepped one last Android #19 unit. This one was different though. It was larger, it had a multiple spiked hat, and it had golden skin, and it had bright red eyes.

The #19 smiled benignly and spoke in a calm voice. "Hello my Brother and my Sister. Android Model Numbers 17 and 18."

#17 grinned at the slightly larger #19. "Well, nice to see that at least one of you decided to update a bit. I was getting sick of pounding the same face in over and over again."

The #19 began to giggle. "Quite so. But, you'll find that I am no ordinary #19. You see, I was once Dr. Gero's Supercomputer."

#18 sighed. "You must be joking. A computer gains sentience and desire to destroy humanity? That is so cliché…"

The #19 unit nodded and clapped its hands. "I must agree with you, it is quite the commonality, is it not? But, yes, I am Android #19 Prime. And I have an offer for the two of you."

#17 cracked his knuckles. "Oh, this ought to be good."

#19 Prime nodded. "Yes, it is. Join me. Help me to destroy the human race!"

#18 looked over at #19 Prime in genuine disgust. #17 doubled over in laughter. "Hehehe! Well…ya see…sorry pal. But….HELL NO!"

#17 threw two Power Blitzes at #19 Prime. Then larger Android deftly dodged both and launched a Super Photon Wave back at them. #17 blocked the Photon Wave with an Energy Field. #18 leapt from behind #17 and launched a Destructo-Disk Barrage at #19 Prime. #19 smirked and dodged three of the Disks, catching the last one barehanded and giggling as it dispersed.

#18 snarled at the robot as it slowly removed its gloves, revealing that both of its arms were covered in Energy Absorbers. #17 frowned. "That's a lot of Energy Absorbers. Pretty wimpy, don't ya think?"

#19 Prime shrugged. "Maybe so, but they serve their purpose. And now I am sure, I require that you both join with me. Immediately."

#18 glared at #19 Prime. "You just don't get it. We aren't going to help you destroy the human race. No matter what."

#17 added on. "Yeah! We have people we like in the human race!"

#19 Prime wickedly grinned at the both of them. "Yes. I am aware…"

#18's eyes slightly widened. "What was that supposed to mean? What's with that tone?!"

#19 Prime clapped its hands together and all of the lights flashed on, revealing several coffins lined up against the wall: 21, 22, 23, and 24.

#17 glared at the coffins, then he grinned at #19 Prime. "Oh, I get it. You're going to use what's in those coffins to threaten our loved ones huh? Well, it doesn't matter! We'll just destroy whatever Androids you have in there!"

#19 chuckled to itself. "Amazing. You have managed to be completely right and completely wrong at the same time."

#18 frowned. "What?!"

#19 merely turned towards the two of them and pressed the button on the wall next to the coffins. Slowly, the doors to the pods slid up and shook #17 and #18 to their core.

Within the coffins, were their family members? #17's children were sitting in their tight little pods, bound and shaking in fear. #17's wife had tears streaming down her cheeks she fought to get just one of her hands free, but to no avail. Marron, meanwhile, was lying in her little chamber. She was shaking and whimpering, as if she was trapped in a nightmare.

#17 stood there, mouth agape. He was rendered completely speechless. #18 could only stare at her little girl. Slowly but surely, vile memories of the past crept up in #18's mind. She shuddered and glared at #19 Prime. "Monster! What are you doing to them?!"

#19 Prime wagged his finger at her. "Not a thing. Yet. But do not think that I won't."

#17 tensed up as #18 fell limp. #19 Prime continued. "I am sure that you recognize these machines? You remember what their function is? If so, then you shall fall to your knees and give yourself over to me for modification. Otherwise, I shall be forced to make your family members into my personal elite soldiers. What do you say?"

#17 seemed as if he was going to try to resist. He was shocked when his sister fell to her knees and put her hands on her head. Despite all of his better instincts working against him, #17 soon followed suit. #19 Prime nodded at them. "Good choice. Restrain them."

Two newly constructed #19 drones sprinted up to #17 and #18, placing them in restraining bolts. They then proceeded to drag the two helpless Androids over next to their family members. #19 Prime laughed. "Good. Now, you two go patrol while I finish coding this program. It will override our dear compatriots' free-wills. Then we can use them as puppets in order to destroy all organic life on this planet. Thus is the dream of Dr. Gero!"

#17 glared at #19 Prime. "Dr. Gero my ass!"

#17 was jolted from his anger by his wife's voice. He stared up at her as she whimpered out. "Lapis? What's going on here?"

As #17 began to hastily explain the situation to his wife, #18 leaned against Marron's pod. She shut her eyes, attempting to make all of the horrible memories that were invading her head disappear.

 _Lazuli cried out as Dr. Gero locked her wrists into the restraints with the giant metal coffin he had placed her in. Tears were streaming down her face as she struggled against him. "You can't do this to us! Let us go!"_

 _The old man chuckled, a deep laugh emerging from his throat. "Well, you see my dear that just isn't true. You are going to be great. You will help me to realize my dream of avenging the Red Ribbon Army."_

 _Lazuli choked back a sob and screamed out. "What the hell are you talking about?!"_

 _Dr. Gero shot a wicked smile at her. "You shall see. Now enjoy your long sleep."_

 _#18 screamed one more time, not caring how futile it was. "Stop it! You can't do this to us!" Then the door to the coffin closed._

#18 was snapped out of her stupor when #19 Prime seized her by her jaw. The rotund robot smiled at her. Not a menacing smile, but an intensely serene one. "We will begin with you."

Tien pounded against the walls of his prison, looking for any way to get loose. His energy was dwindling off more and more by the second as the Energy Absorbers slowly sucked the life from him.

Tien moaned as he keeled over. "#17, #18, c'mon…"

Suddenly, the wall that was keeping Tien enclosed began to budge. It slowly creaked out of place and, eventually, was torn off entirely. Tien crawled out, shakily making his way to his feet. "Took you two long enough…"

Tien glared up, ready to chew out both of the Androids. "Oh! It's you…"

#19 Prime smirked at #17 and #18, both of them subserviently staring down at the floor. It closed its eyes and shook it's head. "I can feel the both of you back there."

#19 Prime turned around and glared at Tien Shinhan and his savior, Android #16. #16 was scorched, his armor ruined and part of the synthetic flesh roasted from his chest. #16 glanced down at Tien. Tien nodded and sprinted past #19 Prime and the Android twins.

#19 smiled. "No need to rush, take all four of them. They are no longer of use to me." Tien helped 17's family out of their pods, and then he grabbed Marron and went running the other way.

#17's wife stopped and looked up at #16. She was barely keeping it together but managed to choke out, "Please…Jasper, or whatever your name actually is…save my husband and his sister."

#16 smiled at her. "Do not worry. I plan to."

#17's wife nodded at #16 and then proceeded to follow Tien out of the workshop. #16 scowled at #19 Prime. "Your plans for this planet end here, along with the any 'dreams' that Dr. Gero may have."

#19 Prime wagged his finger at #16. "That is an astute conclusion. You are indeed more powerful than I. But, are you willing to hurt your friends in the process?"

#16 flinched at the remark, but readied himself for the coming fight. #19 Prime wickedly grinned. "#17, #18…DESTROY THE INTERLOPER!"

#17 and #18 responded in turn, their eyes bright crimson. They sprung to life and rushed at #16, each of them charging a Power Blitz.

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	9. Chapter 9: 16 vs 19

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Dragonball Z or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release! (Also, shout-out to TeamFourStar! Whom I paraphrased this legal statement from.)_

 _Author's Note: Also, a huge thanks is owed to my friend and Beta Reader JordanPhoenix, if you like Ace Attorney stories, you should totally go give her fics a view!_

 **Dragonball Z: Wrongs Righted**

 **Chapter 9: Sixteen vs. Nineteen**

#16 crossed his arms in front of his face, blocking #17 and #18's fists. He hesitated at first, but #16 grabbed #17 and threw him into a wall. #18 tried to blast #16 in the face, but #16 seized her by the arm and kneed her in the stomach.

#17 shot back out from the wall, but #16 quickly spun around and grabbed his neck. Then, he sent #17 flying with his Rocket Punch. #18 tried to stand back up, but #16 turned to her and blasted her with a weakened version of his Hells Flash. #18 fell to the ground, unable to move. #17 was slumped against the wall.

#16 growled under his breath and glared over at #19 Prime. #19 Prime stared back, its composure slightly shaken. "I see. #17 and #18 are…much weaker than you are…that was not in my files."

#16 was practically shooting daggers out of his eye as he took a step towards #19 Prime. "This ends here. You have nothing but evil intentions for this planet and I will not allow it. Prepare for destruction Android #19."

#19 Prime put a confident smirk on its face. "Hehehe! You seem to think that I did not have a backup plan for this. The original #19 transmitted the data about Goku and Vegeta from his encounters with them. As such, I have prepared for the possibility that some might-"

#16 sprinted forward and planted his fist in #19 Prime's face. The rotund Android went flying through a wall and out into the blinding sun of the outside world. #19 groaned and stood up, but #16 was there. #16 kicked #19 Prime up in the air and then fired three Ki Blasts at it.

#19 Prime regained its composure and absorbed the blasts, only for #16 to appear above it and smash it in the head. #19 Prime went flying back down and collided with the ground. The gold-skinned Android stood up and rubbed its face, only to notice that, in the confusion, its hat had come off. "Oh no, my hat."

#19 Prime looked around, only for #16 to plant his foot in its back. Then, as #19 Prime was turning around, #16 fired his Eye Beams into #19 Prime's eyes.

As #19 Prime stumbled around, disoriented. #16 seized it by its arms and yanked them both off. #19 Prime snarled at #16. "Now you are just copying Vegeta."

#16 shrugged and gave #19 Prime the biggest uppercut he could muster. #19 Prime went flying back into the mountainside of Dr. Gero's workshop, crashing into the deactivated form of Dr. Gero's supercomputer and going flying through the other side.

#16 leapt up through the hole he had created with #19 Prime's body. Rather than pursue the last remnant of Dr. Gero's dark desire, #16 went over to check on #17 and #18.

The twin Androids were both groggy, but they slowly stood up. #17 cracked his neck. "Hey big guy, it's good to see you're here."

#18, slightly smiling, nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but what happened?"

Android #16 grinned at the both of them. "You do not need to worry; Android #19 Prime has been disabled. Now, I will go terminate him."

Android #17 laughed. "Awesome! Well, it looks like you did all of the hard work. As usual…"

Android #16 smirked at #17. "I have not done any sort of hard work. I am not the one who has to explain this to your wife."

#17's jaw dropped at #16's comment. #18 put her hand over her mouth. "Oh! He told you #17! He TOLD you!"

#16 and #18 laughed at #17 began to pace back and forth; attempting to think of some sort of way to explain this to the woman he loved.

#19 Prime lay on the ground. Its limbs were busted and broken, its torso was leaking precious fluids, and its brain module was cracked. It was close to permanent shutdown when its main programming stream ran through its mind one more time.

Dr. Gero's voice sounded through #19 Prime's ears. "FOR THE RED RIBBON ARMY! FOR THE RED RIBBON ARMY!"

A wicked grin spread across #19 Prime's face as it shouted out, "FOR THE RED RIBBON ARMY!" The rotund robot used the last of its power to move on top of the remains of Dr. Gero's Supercomputer. "FOR THE RED RIBBON ARMY!"

#16 smiled at #17, who was visibly flustered about the situation his family had been put through. He placed his hand on #17's shoulder. "You need not worry. I will take the blame for this #17."

#17 looked up at #16, his eyes wide. "Really?"

#16 nodded. "Yes. Now, the two of you go be with your families. I will go finish of Android #19."

#17 and #18 nodded and ran for the exit. #16 allowed the smile to fade off of his face. "It is time to end this."

#16 made his way through the hole that he had blasted #19 Prime through. After a bit of squeezing, the Ginger-Android reach sunlight on the other side. But, he then came to a terrible sight. "What is this!"

#17 and #18 made it outside. #17 frantically looked around until #18 tapped his shoulder. #17 looked to where she was pointing and a smile spread across his face. Without thinking, #17 flew straight over to his family. He grabbed the three of them into a gigantic hug, tears building up in his eyes.

#18 came strolling up as #17 doted over his children and took Marron from Tien. She smiled at him. "Thanks for watching her."

Tien sighed. "No problem. So…is it over?"

#18 nodded. "Yeah. I think it's over…"

Then, suddenly, a pained scream came erupting from the other side of Dr. Gero's Workshop. #17 and #18 both turned around and were met by a horrific visual.

#16's body was almost unrecognizable. Most of his synthetic flesh was torn and warped, jagged metal and wires were erupting from all of over his body, but the worst was his face. One of #16's eyes was glowing bright red and his mouth was curled up into a horrifically evil grin.

The abomination spoke out, not in #16's voice but in #19 Prime's, and said, "You see you fools? The dream of Dr. Gero will progress forward, not matter whom I must use to do it! Now, prepare to die!"

Tien immediately sprang into action. He charged up a Neo Tri-Beam and fired it at #19 Prime's new host, only to have it swatted back at him. The Tri-Clops fell to the ground, badly injured. #18 handed Marron to #17's wife. Before #17's wife could respond though, #18 screamed in her face. "TAKE THE KIDS AND RUN!"

#17's wife complied, immediately grabbing both of her children by the wrists and bolting in the opposite direction. #17 glanced over at #18. "Sis?"

#18 was biting her bottom lips. "We have to help him #17! We can't lose him again!"

Before #17 could respond, #18 flew into action. #17 screamed out loud. "GOD DAMN IT!" And then he flew in action as well.

The battle was short, #17 through a Super Electric Strike while #18 tossed two Destructo-Disks. #19 Prime tanked both of their attacks and slammed the twin Androids into the ground with its fists.

#17 coughed up a fountain of blood, while #18 held her bleeding head. #19 Prime loomed over them like a vulture. "And now, it ends for you and for this worthless planet!"

#17 and #18 stared up as #19 Prime opened its mouth and charged a huge Break Cannon. #18 looked over at her brother. "I am so sorry #17…" She looked up. "And, if you're still in there, I'm sorry to you too #16!"

#19 Prime squealed as it readied to fire, only for the hand holding #18 down to shoot up and clamp over it mouth. #19 Prime couldn't react before the blast backfired, blowing off its hand and stunning it.

#18 looked up, obviously confused. "What the hell?"

Suddenly, half of #19 Prime's face changed. The remnants of what was once #16's face shifted from a murderous stare to a gentle one. "#18…"

#18 gasped. "#16?!"

#16 nodded. "#18…you must…destroy me! I…I cannot keep control of this body for much longer…Android #19 has invaded my systems…

#18 furiously shook her head. "Absolutely not! #16…you just came back! I can't destroy you!"

#16 glared down at her. "You must listen #18…Please! If #19 gains control of me…it will kill everything on the Earth. No life will be left…INDEED! NOW ALLOW ME CONTROL, FOR THE SAKE OF DR. GERO!"

#18 flinched at the sudden resurgence of #19 Prime. #16 pushed it back down. "#18! You must do it!"

#18 shook her head. "NO! I'd rather let humanity die than allow you to be lost again. You're a better person than half the people you'd be saving anyway!"

#16 growled, but then he smiled. "Then…do not do it for me. Do it for Marron…she is a human, you must save humanity for her…"

#18 stared up at #16's warm smile, tears streaming down her face. "But #16…" #18 thought about her daughters smiling face, she thought about #17's family, she thought about Krillin, and then, then she started charging a Power Blitz.

#18 couldn't even bring herself to look up at him, but #16 still smiled at her. He looked over and smiled at #17 too, and then he said, "I still think you guys are cool!"

#19 Prime resurged, seizing control of the right side of #16's face. "DO NOT DO THIS! IT IS AGAINST THE WISHES OF DR. GERO!"

#18 whimpered, and she barely was able to squeak out. "I am so sorry #16…" She narrowed her grip on the Power Blitz, now nearly as big as the mountain that housed Dr. Gero's Workshop. "POWER BLITZ!"

#19 Prime stared in fear as the gigantic Ki Blast neared it. It futily cried out one last time. "NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!"

Meanwhile, #16 calmly closed his eyes and quietly accepted his fate. As the Power Blitz fully engulfed what was left of #16, #18's arm fell. When the monstrosity exploded, she fell to her knees. #18 could only bitterly cry in defeat as what was left of her best friend, nay her other brother, burned up and disappeared from the world forever.

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	10. Chapter 10: Moving On

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Dragonball Z or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release! (Also, shout-out to TeamFourStar! Whom I paraphrased this legal statement from.)_

 _Author's Note: Also, a huge thanks is owed to my friend and Beta Reader JordanPhoenix, if you like Ace Attorney stories, you should totally go give her fics a view!_

 **Dragonball Z: Wrongs Righted**

 **Chapter 10: Moving On**

#17's family came sprinting up to the battlefield as the smoke cleared. #17's wife instantly caught sight of her husband, lying on the ground with a busted leg. She inched closer to him. "Lapis…?"

#17 glanced over at his terrified wife. "Oh, hey honey…you and the kids okay?"

#17's wife sighed. "We're…we're okay…but…um…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON LAPIS?!"

#17 frowned, his eyes instantly hitting the floor. "It's a long story…but, right now…#18, you okay over there?"

#17's wife looked over at her sister-in-law, who was silently slumped over, one hand wrung through her hair. #17's wife grabbed Marron from her children. "You two stand here and keep an eye on your Dad…"

#18's head was buzzing; nothing was within her purview at the moment. All she could think of was how unfair things were. #16 was dead again, gone for good this time. One thought raged through her head over and over again. "Why?"

#18 was brought back into the real world when a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She looked up and caught sight of her sister-in-law, who was holding Marron. #18 blankly stared at onward as her daughter reached out for her. She grabbed Marron, but she couldn't think of a single word to say. She held her daughter close, squeezing her tight, and erupted into tears.

#17's wife sat down next to #18. "So…my husband, you, and the three-eyed gentleman are all here, but your friend Jasper doesn't appear to be…"

#18 whimpered, but didn't say a word. #17's wife continued. "I'm sorry about Jasper, if that was even his real name…"

#18 bitterly laughed. " _You're_ sorry?! It was me that caused all of this! I should be apologizing for putting you and your family in danger!"

#17's wife shook her head. "We all lived through this. And while I'm mad at you and Lapis at the moment for lying to me all of this time, I'll get over it. You still lost a friend today Lazuli…"

As #18 was about to respond, when, from the sky, fell the burnt husk of Dr. Gero's Supercomputer. #17's wife stared in surprise at it. #18 shot it a woeful glare. Then, to both of their surprise, the machine whirred to life and started building again.

#18 shot up her hand, ready to fire a Power Blitz, when the machine spat out one last Android #16 model, then died.

#17's wife smiled. "Lazuli, it made another one of your friend! Isn't that great?! W-why aren't you smiling?"

#18 shook her head. "That is #16's body, but it doesn't have his mind…our #16 was obliterated along with that monstrosity that I killed…"

#17's wife cocked her head. "But…if he was a robot, couldn't you just program a new mind for him?"

#18 shook her head again and sighed. "I could program a brain to have #16's personality, but our #16's memories are gone…"

#17's wife frowned. "Oh…I'm sorry…"

#18 sighed. "It's fine…just go and be with Lapis and your kids….I'll be over in a second."

As #17's wife departed to go be with her family, #18 scooped up Marron and walked over to the #16 shell. One last tear went trailing down #18's cheek and she stared at it. She held her hand forward, reading to put #16 to bed for good, when Marron spoke. "Sixteen."

#18's eyes widened as she looked down at Marron. The adorable little girl looked up at her and smiled, pointing over at the #16 shell. "Sixteen! Sixteen!"

#18 gave one last forlorn look at the #16 shell. After a moment, she closed her hand and looked down at Marron. "You're right little one. This isn't over yet…"

The children at the East City Panda Sanctuary cheered as the tall, red-headed Panda trainer lead Pang-Pang out into the clearing.

The large man, who was handling the Panda Bear like a loyal puppy, smiled and addressed the crowd. "Now, everyone, Pang-Pang is a very intelligent creature. She can understand very basic commands. For example: Pang-Pang. Stand."

The Panda Bear stood up on its hind legs, playfully licking its trainers face. The trainer smiled. "And, if they get used to you, Pandas can be extremely loyal and loving friends. I have known this little one for the three months I have worked here and we are inseparable. Is that not right Pang-Pang?"

Pang-Pang responded by crawling up onto the trainers back and licking the side of his face. The trainer smiled and laughed one more time. "Thank you for showing up everyone, but Pang-Pang is now demanding that I take her to be fed. My name is Jasper, and I thank you for showing up to this exhibition, I hope to see you again!"

As the entirety of the crowd began filing out of the enclosure, Jasper noticed the same visitors again. That was the fourth time they had shown up that week. Jasper walked up to them, Pang-Pang still hanging from his back. "Hello there. I have noticed that you have shown up to this show of mine several times. I would like to personally thank you for your patronage."

The blonde woman smiled at him, adjusting her baby harness on her chest. The little girl strapped within laughed and waved at Pang-Pang. Jasper smiled. "That is a beautiful baby you have."

The blonde woman smiled wistfully, her eyes somewhat clouded. "Thank you. And, I love your show…you really seem to enjoy working with these Panda's…"

Jasper nodded. "I do. But, to be honest, I enjoy all types of animals…" Jasper noticed the little girl staring up and smiling at him. "Hello there my little friend, my name is Jasper."

The little girl laughed and grabbed onto his offered index finger. "Sixteen. Sixteen!"

Jasper seemed confused, but the blonde woman smiled. "I'm sorry, that's the only word she's really able to say that well…"

Jasper nodded. "Sixteen. That is a very interesting first word; you must be a very smart little girl." Jasper smiled. "Well ma'am, I hate to rush you, but I must ask that you clear the area for you own safety. We are going to allow the Panda's to run free while they eat. But, I hope to see you at my show again!"

The blonde woman smiled, even though her bottom lip was noticeably quivering. "You can count on it."

#18 lay in her bed. It was late, nearly 3:00 am.

She had just gotten off the phone with #17. It was a short phone call, #17 said that his family was finally able to rest easy again, and that his wife was no longer mad at them.

#18 was happy for that. She truly felt regretful that #17's family had to go through the terrifying experience they'd gone through; but, after explaining everything, #17's wife seemed to be cool with everything.

#18 glanced over at Marron, who was asleep in her crib. Mommy's Little Angel was snoring peacefully, her thumb in her mouth.

#18 smiled, but teared up a bit at the same time. The #16-based nightmares she had been experiencing were gone, but now they were replaced with a bottomless empty feeling. #16, the #16 she knew, was gone for good. Now she had nothing to do but cry about it.

#18 sighed and closed her eyes, burying her face in her pillow. She just wanted to go to sleep and not have to wake up for a while.

However, as #18 began to relax, the door downstairs slammed open. #18 shot up, aiming a Power Blitz at the door. #18 glared, ready for the worst, when Krillin came running into the room.

#18 sighed and shook her head, flopping back down. Meanwhile, Krillin was freaking out. "#18! What happened while we were gone?! Tien told us the gist of it-"

#18 interrupted Krillin. "If the Tri-Clops told you, then why the Hell are you asking me about it!"

#18 glared over a Krillin, who was twiddling his fingers. "I…I know your tough and stuff, but I was worried about you. Are you okay?"

#18 glared for a moment before her face softened. Her eyes became misty she held out her arms.

Krillin knew what that meant, then jumped straight into bed with his wife. He gently grabbed onto her and nuzzled his head into her chest. "Now you just tell me everything that's wrong baby, I'm here for you."

#18 looked down at Krillin and smiled. "Okay, but first, I need to tell you two things. First, Marron said her first word."

Krillin grinned over at his daughter. "Really?! Awesome! What was it?"

#18 shook her head. "It's all part of the story. Now onto that second thing…"

Krillin looked perplexed. "What is it?"

#18 smiled and drew Krillin into a deep, loving kiss. "I'm sorry that I ignored you Krillin. I Love you."

Krillin smiled at his wife, laying next to her and running his fingers through her hair. "Now, tell me all about what happened."

#18 smiled. Then frowned. Then, with Krillin gripping her hand, she began to spin the tale of the entire experience. And as Krillin listened on, taking each word in with as much interest as the last, #18 realized that although #16 might be gone, she still had a best friend…and a loving husband.

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


End file.
